


Best laid plans or how Snape got what he deserved

by suziesu74



Series: Best laid plans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suziesu74/pseuds/suziesu74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark lord is defeated and Snape decides it time that Harry is made to pay....but his plans don't go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best laid plans or how Snape got what he deserved

Harry sat strapped to the chair, blindfold in place. Severus reclining in the chair opposite, feet propped on the desk. The potion he had slipped into Harry’s lunch would be wearing off soon. His heart began to beat faster, excited at the prospect of finally getting one over on ‘the golden boy’ .

Harry had successfully defeated Voldemort, a simple blood spell. A spell found by that ‘know it all ’ Granger, allowed Harry to reverse the incantation that Voldemort had used to make himself whole again. A few mumbled words, badly mumbled he might add and poof! no more Dark Lord.

“MMM” Harry’s sleepy voice alerting Severus to his awakening.

Watching with zealous eyes as Harry slowly came back to consciousness. Gradually beginning to struggle as he realized he was immobilized and unable to see. Resisting the urge to rub his hands together with uncontrollable glee, Severus stayed in his perched position observing. Harry pulled fruitlessly at the bonds holding his wrists in place behind his back. Severus surmised that he could actually hear the increase in his heart rate as the panic began to set in. Breath gasping, sweat forming on his brow from the exertion. Finally the struggles tapered down, shoulders slumped and the body reluctantly relaxed. Head hanging down in defeat, Severus fought the urge to laugh, it sticking in his throat when the quiet, breathless tones of Harry drifted across the room.

“Please.” just one word, Severus’ felt his heart race and disturbingly the blood rush south. His cock filling and firming beneath his heavy, black robes.

“Please.” the quiet plea repeated, doing nothing for Severus’ predicament.

The heat appeared to suddenly rise in the room. Severus unable to tear his eyes away from the lips that were pleading to him. Pink and slightly swollen, teeth worrying the bottom lip, a tip of a tongue peeping out to sooth the hurt. A moan building in his throat, Severus shook his head to clear his thoughts, frightening thoughts that were racing through his mind. Fantasies of nubile flesh, soft smooth skin beneath his potion stained fingers, those bitten pink lips tasting him.

_Stop it, I thought you had stopped this stupid fantasy._

_He would never want you_

_He’s just a boy_

His mind reeling, taking in the vision of the boy, no man who lived. Harry, no longer a child, a strong handsome seventeen year old. Blooming into manhood after the defeat, he seemed to blossom. Growing taller, he would never be six foot but was now a respectable five foot eleven. Clearly, lack of sleep and stress, along with those bloody muggles he used to live with had contributed to his waiflike physique . Now happier and free of them , Harry had filled out in all the right places. Broad shoulders, strong looking arms, firm thighs. Not that Severus had been looking he told himself. Berating himself for allowing himself to become sidetracked from the goal he had in mind.

_Yes, punish him for all the things he ever said and did._

The voice in his head, seductive and alluring. Like a little devil on his shoulders, whispering all the things he’d ever imagined. He clenched his fists, fighting the thoughts. Harry had been quiet during his internal battle. Appearing to sense the tension in the air he resumed his earlier struggles, little whimpers escaping from his lips.

_Oh how I long to hear those whimpers in the heat of passion._

His cock twitched, reminding him of its existence. With a trembling hand he palmed the bulge through his robes, the pressure almost painful. Desperate to distract himself, mortified at the situation that was rapidly getting out of his control.

Tongue peeping out to sooth his worried lips again, Harry let out a sigh. He moved fitfully on the seat, trying to get comfortable. Severus ached to release him, tempted to run to the door and free him with a spell as he ran. Angry with himself at such a ridiculous notion, he steeled himself to continue with his plan. A simple plan, scare Harry a little bit then make him realize what a complete pain in the arse he had been. A plan that now seemed stupid and childish.

_I’m a grown man, incredibly intelligent and I go with ‘lets tie him to a chair’_

_Brilliant! How on earth did I survive all these years?_

“What do you want?” Harry whispered seemingly afraid to break the silence of the room.

_Everythin_ _g_.

“Please, where am I?” that tempting tongue licking again, relieving dry lips.

Moving stealthily, Severus slowly approached, robes making a soft swish as he moved. Harry’s head perked up, ears evidently hearing the noise. Severus stood still, muscles filled with apprehension. Breath stopped, a lump in his throat.

Harry took a huge breath, then shakily let it out. His shoulders sagging as his body relaxed, the tension slipping from him. Sliding faintly down the chair, bonds still in place, his legs opened bracing to get more comfortable. Attention now drawn to between his thighs, Severus glanced, his mouth becoming dry when he noticed that Harry appeared to have an erection. The outline of his cock straining against the material. Biting his tongue, Severus unconsciously rubbed his own cock, the robe in the way now hindering the sensation.

Frustrated he shrugged the offending robe off, Harry jumped at the sudden noise. Severus bit down harder, drawing blood to stop the apology from bursting out of him. Harry gasped, hips involuntarily shooting up as he jolted. A moan escaping as the friction of his cock rubbing his trousers. Severus echoed that moan, clamping his lips together as it rushed out.

“What are going to do to me?” the breathy tone, unaware of how seductive and sensual. Driven by desire, thoughts no longer clear, Severus walked towards him. Kneeling at his feet, the scent of him assaulting his senses. Sweat and something distinctly just Harry. Fingertips ghosting over his face, scared to connect. Harry sensing someone tried to move away, panic crossing his face briefly then calmness.

_He’s allowing this._

_He’s just playing along._

The thoughts argued in his head, his finger edging ever closer to touching. Both of them gasping when the tip of his fingers glanced across his brow. Harry’s breath seemed to freeze in his chest, Severus noticed that he was trembling. As a reflex his thighs had closed slightly, now braced along Severus’ hips. Sitting between the vee of his legs, their groins now dangerously close to each other.

Harry leaned into the touch, as much as possible with the restraints. A soft sigh emerging from his pink lips. Severus leaned forward, his breath caressing Harry’s mouth. He waited for the struggles to start again. Surprised when they did not resume instead, Harry smiled nervously. Severus nearly fell backwards at this development. Heart threatening to beat straight out of his chest.

_“Please, I’ll do whatever you want.” This time he did fall back, sitting forcefully on his arse. A loud huff echoing throughout the chamber. Harry still smiling, looked concerned for a brief second, the laugh in his voice. “Are you ok?”_

Severus shook his head in disbelief, did the brat have no sense of self preservation?

_Offering himself like a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter!!_

_I could be anyone!_

Anger fueling his actions, he lunged up, slamming their lips together. His tongue forcing itself into Harry’s unwilling mouth. Thrusting his fingers through his hair to clasp the back of his neck, knowing that his grip was harsh. He pulled Harry to him more, tilting his head to allow his mouth to devour his. Teeth bit his tongue, gripping the muscle tightly. The coppery taste flooding Severus’ mouth adding to the viciousness of the kiss. The chair tipping and moving as Harry bucked to get free _._

Tightening his hold to the point of Harry moaning in pain, the groans gusting into his mouth, Severus tugged his hair harder. He yanked his head back, nipping sharply, leaving marks on the smooth neck, feeling the Adam’s apple quiver beneath his tongue as he lapped at the marks.He crushed their lips together again, Harry biting the lapping muscle then soothing with a small lap only to bite again. Severus noticed their was no fight behind the bite now, it seemed almost playful.

Gradually Severus loosened his hold, fingers releasing their tight grip. Harry’s body melding to him, teeth letting go, a tongue lapping his to sooth the pain. Soft murmurs into his mouth, tongue following his as he mapped every inch of the contours inside. Hands sliding down Harry’s neck, light touches along the nape. Tracing the muscles in his shoulders and arms. Pulling away from the kiss to gasp for breath.

 _“_ Touch me.” Harry breathed _._

Severus found that he could not resist the demand, hands grasping, fingers mapping skin. Trembling as he undid Harry’s shirt, exposing his smooth tanned chest, his tongue following the path his fingers took. The taste of Harry’s skin exploding on his tongue. Every curve, every dip licked and nibbled. Nipples already hard in the warm classroom, hardened further as he bit them gently. Drinking in the cries and whimpers of pleasure springing from Harry’s luscious mouth. Hips bucking frantically off the chair, desperate for any friction. Tempted for a second to ignore his whimpers, Severus gave in and traced a fingers along the contours of the trapped shaft. Harry groaned loudly, little gasps followed as Severus stored every inch to memory.

Slow as steadily he pulled the zip down, the long, narrow and pale pink cock springing forth. Mouth filling with saliva, Severus struggled to keep his composure. Harry moans were constant, the pleas falling from his mouth were intoxicating. Drunk on desire, Severus delicately lapped the dripping head. Rewarded with a long expletive from Harry and a burst of fluid on his tongue.

“Fuck!”

He blew lightly over the moist tip, more clear drops appearing. His fingers traced the throbbing vein on the underside, feeling the pulse racing. His hand clamped around the base, drawing the foreskin back more. The slit leaking, the droplets running down the length. Tongue darting out to lap at the rivulets, the bitter taste making him moan. His own cock was rock hard now, the thick shaft chafing on the inside of his trousers. With a deft hand, never taking his tongue off the glorious cock in front of him, he undid his own trousers. Groaning at the warm air caressing his member, he moans allowing Harry to slide deeper into his mouth.

The moans increased, Harry bucking up harder. His cock thrusting into the depths of Severus’ mouth. He gagged slightly, mouth flooding with saliva as Harry hit the back of his throat.The feeling of him trying to swallow forcing screams from Harry’s throat. His mouth moved constantly back and forth. Sucking strongly on the upward bob and licking on the downward move. His tongue flickering and moving along the entire length. Severus knew that it wouldn’t be long for Harry. His cock was leaking steadily, the pre- cum running down his throat, He moved his hand in the same rhythm as his mouth, adding a little twist on the base. His other hand jerking his own cock in time. The fluid pouring from his own, making his hand slick.

Harry’s gasps changed tempo, long and drawn out moans. Severus sucking harder, his own hand moving quicker. Both of them on the edge.

“Yessssssss!” The snakelike quantity of his moans made Severus groan throatily. Harry screamed as his cock slipped into his throat. Severus couldn’t breath, the head of Harry’s cock deep in his throat. He gurgled, saliva dripping down his chin. His gurgles tearing Harry’s climax from him, Severus pulling back enough for the hot come to spurt and fill his mouth.

His own orgasm hitting him like a tonne of bricks, screaming his own release around the erupting cock. He choked on the second mouthful, too much flooding his throat. The sensation of it pouring down his chin and dripping out to his chest adding to the intensity of his own climax. Balls tightening to the point of pain, his cock spilled itself on to his hand, hearing the telltale drips on to the floor, he shuddered. Harry’s cock spurted once more weakly, he slumped boneless into the chair.

Severus pulled back, concerned for a moment before he realized that Harry had passed out. Mind clear now that his balls were spent, he felt the panic begin to build.

_Oh Merlin_

_What have I done_

_Did he know it was me?_

Shaking his head to negate that theory, he quickly pulled himself together. Grabbing his wand and with a flick of his wrist, he cast a spell to clean and dress both of them. Heart feeling heavy as he took one last look at the peaceful Harry. As he left the room, he cast a spell to release Harry’s bonds.

So now he sat at the head table, pretending to be interested in whatever creature Hagrid was twittering on about. One eyes fixed discreetly on the Griffindor table. His body felt tired and weary having spent most of the night before expecting a knock on the door from the Ministry. Fully prepared for the Auror department to descend upon him screaming blue murder about practically raping the hero of the Wizarding World.

Eventually he awoke at dawn, back aching from falling asleep in a chair. His head was aching and he found himself even more irritable than usual. The Griffindor table appeared to be tranquil, well as tranquil as it could be. Harry sat sandwiched between Weasley and Granger, both of them talking ten to the dozen about something. No one seemed on edge or concerned about him, Severus was shocked.

_Obviously he hasn’t told anyone._

Harry was sitting, nodding to agree with whatever Weasley was talking about, he seemed fine, though Severus noted he looked tired.

_I think you had a lucky escape._

The little devil on his shoulder shouted triumphantly, Severus felt like burying his head in his hands. Thankful that he gotten away with it but another part of him desperate to do it again. He excused himself from the table, deciding a slow walk to the dungeons would be a great way to clear his muddled mind.

The silent walk towards his chambers did nothing to quell the feelings that were bursting to be set free. A noise behind him distracted him from his thoughts, he turned to see…

Darkness, panic engulfing him as he realized that he was blind. Frantic to touch his face to check for any injuries, he found that he could not move. Tugging at what appeared to be rope holding his hands in place. The solid wood beneath him informing him that he was tied to a chair. Scrunching his eyes, he felt the fabric of some sort of blindfold obscuring his vision. He spluttered, anger and indignation in his voice.

“I demand that you let me go this instance!” A soft caress of a breath at his ear. He shivered, a hand squeezed his shoulder, gently but with a hint of strength. Severus moaned when the words uttered from a familiar voice reached his ear.

“My turn.”


End file.
